Mission Saint Valentin
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Dernière partie en ligne, comme quoi tout arrive. Il y a toujours Duo et Heero, le week-end de la Saint Valentin et Duo qui commet l'erreur de présenter un petit voyage en amoureux comme une mission. Ca tente encore quelqu'un ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Commentaire : ayant constaté que sur le site les fics étaient comme les CV dans les entreprise, tout le monde les lit mais pas grand monde n'y répond, j'ai décidé de faire ce qu'il me plait.  
Donc je publierai encore, mais quand je veux et ce que je veux.  
Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Mission Saint Valentin

**Première partie**

La Terre

AC 200

La Saint Valentin se rapprochait de plus en plus et cette année Duo Maxwell était bien décidé à la fêter.

Après tout il n'y avait pas de raison pas vrai ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un homme et gay de surcroit qu'il n'y avait pas droit.

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'était pas réservé aux hétéros.

Stop à la discrimination !

Bon d'accord, il n'avait rien à fiche des fleurs, il était gay, ça faisait pas de lui une gonzesse pour autant et recevoir un bouquet de roses même hors de prix le ferait copieusement criser.

La seule bague qu'il avait souhaité ornait son doigt depuis plusieurs années, cadeau d'anniversaire tout à fait à son goût.

Pour le reste la vue d'une bijouterie ou d'un fleuriste le laissait totalement froid.

Pas celle d'un chocolatier.

Ca par contre, il adorait.

C'était à son avis l'un des seuls atouts de ce jour.

Duo Maxwell aimait recevoir des chocolats, et si fêter la Saint Valentin signifiait en recevoir un peu plus, il était tout prêt à la célébrer.

Oui… mais voila, il avait un problème majeur.

Et ce problème s'appelait Heero Yuy.

Soldat parfait, ok.

Amant parfait, cela allait sans dire, il fallait l'être pour retenir Duo Maxwell et réussir à l'épouser.

Mais…

Pour le reste…

Heero Yuy avait le romantisme d'un affut de canon.

Et la lourdeur aussi en ce qui concernait la prise de décision pour tout ce qui était jour des amoureux.

Duo Maxwell aimait les chocolats.

Il aimait aussi bouger.

Et cette année justement il voulait bouger.

Marre de la boite de chocolats et du diner aux chandelles dans la salle à manger ou au restau du coin.

Marre de la fin de soirée dans le cadre banal du foyer.

Alors, cette année là, Duo Maxwell avait décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Et il avait déclenché l'opération Saint Valentin.

Ni plus ni moins.

La première phase avait été celle du repérage.

Le premier mot étant chocolat il avait fait une recherche internet et avait trouvé un fabricant de chocolats qui faisait visiter ses locaux chaque semaine.

Le site web avait de quoi faire saliver n'importe quel accroc du chocolat.

Duo Maxwell avait salivé.

Agréable acompte.

Le lieu était à près de trois heures de route, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Prétexte parfait pour la suite de son opération.

Ils n'allaient pas faire six heures de route juste pour du chocolat pas vrai ?

Ce serait tellement dommage.

Surtout que…

Le hasard faisant bien les choses, la ville en question se trouvait être proche de Blois.

Et qui disait Blois disait château.

Visite.

Promenade.

La main dans la main.

Duo Maxwell s'était mis à rêver.

Puis il avait repris pied dans la réalité.

Il était temps de déclencher la seconde phase.

La sélection d'un hôtel.

Pas évident.

Ils étaient du genre économe.

Les palaces et autres établissements de luxe ne les tentaient pas.

Ils préféraient garder leurs sous pour des activités ou pour se nourrir.

Chacun ses priorités.

Et puis, ils devaient le choisir ensemble.

Et c'était là que l'affaire se corsait.

Il allait devoir en parler avec Heero.

De cette discussion allait dépendre la réussite ou l'échec de son projet.

Le 25 janvier, au terme d'un diner silencieux il avait pris le taureau par les cornes et Heero Yuy dans la cuisine, (non, pas comme ça, soyons sérieux).

- Heero…

Le ton hésitant du natté avait aussitôt mis le brun sur ses gardes.  
Après 10 ans de vie commune il savait qu'il valait mieux se méfier quand le natté hésitait.

- Oui ?

- Ca te dirait d'aller à Blois passer un week-end ?

Les yeux bleu sombre du brun avaient laissé deviner sa perplexité.

Un week-end à Blois quelle idée.

Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Comme toujours il était allé droit au but.

Simple et efficace.

- Pourquoi faire ?

Question piège.

Réponse piégée en retour.

- Pour le week-end de la Saint Valentin.

Silence.

Silence pesant.

Silence de plus en plus pesant.

Le natté avait commencé à voir s'éloigner la visite au chocolatier.

Les nuits à l'hôtel.  
Les promenades.

Puis…

Contre toute attente…  
Heero Yuy avait sourit.

- D'accord.

Le soulagement du natté avait été aussi discret qu'un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle d'un seul coup.

Le sourire d'Heero avait atteint ses yeux.

Il avait attiré le corps souple de son compagnon contre le sien.

- C'est même une excellente idée je trouve.

Enchanté le natté lui avait offert un de ses célèbres sourires et lui avait roulé un patin magistral, on n'a jamais trop d'occasions, faut pas en laisser passer une seule.

La vaisselle faite, Heero avait été intraitable, pas de recherche avant qu'elle soit rangée, ils avaient allumé l'ordinateur.

Toujours pragmatique Heero avait entré « hôtels 1 étoile Blois » dans le moteur de recherche.

Le résultat avait été simple.

Il n'y en avait que deux.

Heero avait cliqué sur le lien du premier.

Ils avaient été séduits dès la première phrase de présentation.

Sympathique petit hôtel dans le centre médiéval de Blois.

La suivante avait achevé de les convaincre.

Maison du XVIIIème avec une charmante petite entrée situé dans le centre à cinq minutes du Château, Cathédrale, Université, Cinémas, etc...

Heero avait décroché le téléphone et réservé une chambre pour deux.

Puis il avait entrainé son natté préféré dans leur chambre à coucher.

Duo l'avait remercié avec chaleur.

Jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Pour Heero l'affaire était dans le sac.

Plus qu'à attendre le 13 et se mettre en route.

Il se trompait.

Lourdement.

Le lendemain Duo Maxwell lançait la phase équipement.

Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils y aillent en habits de tous les jours.

Heero Yuy avait haussé un sourcil dubitatif.

- Mes habits te déplaisent ?

- Non, mais nous partons pour un week end spécial, pas question de rester vêtus comme d'habitude.

Légère moue yuienne.

En ce qui le concernait il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Mais Duo avait été intraitable.

Et l'après midi même Heero se retrouvait dans un magasin de vêtements.

Son regard aurait congelé un ours polaire mais la vendeuse avait tenu bon.

Il était ressortit muni de trois pantalons supplémentaires, de quatre pulls, cinq tee shirts à manches longues, trois sous pulls parfaitement inutiles d'après lui, trois chemises dernier cri et d'une cravate qu'il haïssait déjà bien qu'elle soit parfaitement assortie à ses yeux.

Duo ne s'était pas oublié.

Rajoutant à sa garde robe déjà fournie deux pantalons, deux chemises et un pull qu'il lui fallait absolument.

Ils laissaient derrière eux une grande partie de leurs salaires et une vendeuse extatique.

Duo avait tenté de le convaincre de racheter des sous vêtements.

Mais trop c'est trop.

Heero avait été catégorique.

Non.

Il ne rachèterait aucun slip.

Pas une seule paire de chaussettes.

Il en avait bien assez.

Le natté n'avait pas insisté.

Il avait obtenu le principal.

Il pouvait bien capituler sur le reste.

Du moins provisoirement.

Les jours avaient coulé.

Paisibles.

Heero avait continué ses missions.

Duo son travail.

Et le 12 février était arrivé.

Et avec lui la phase préparatifs du départ.

Duo pensait qu'elle serait simple.

Itinéraire à imprimer.

Facile.

Valise à faire.

Pas plus difficile.

Il avait vite déchanté.

Le premier site d'itinéraires qu'il avait choisi s'obstinait à refuser de situer Blois.

Après trois tentatives infructueuses il avait capitulé.

En avait pris un autre.

Le second avait accepté de lui calculer l'itinéraire.

Mais au moment de l'impression l'avait mis face à un choix cornélien entre trois possibilités.

Lassé il avait décidé de toutes les prendre.

Heero qui serait le copilote se débrouillerait avec.

Vingt minutes et dix pages plus tard il avait enfin ses documents.

Un plan de Blois en prime histoire de ne pas se perdre.

Le sourire aux lèvres il avait sorti la valise grand format qui allait recevoir leurs tenues.

Avait ouvert le placard d'Heero.

Avait perdu le sourire.

Le brun avait rangé ses habits certes.

Mais en les tassant pour qu'ils tiennent.

Sans prendre la peine de retirer les étiquettes.

Tout était froissé.

Duo avait sorti fer à repasser et planche en maudissant son compagnon.

Lequel dormait, épuisé par trois nuits de mission.

Les pantalons repassés et débarrassés de leurs étiquettes et des fils blancs qui les attachaient au tissus furent rangés avec soin.

Duo en profita pour donner un coup de fer aux siens.

La valise bouclée il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

C'était bon.

Tout était ok.

Plus qu'à partir.

* * *

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

JTFLAM : Merci pour ces félicitations qui me touchent beaucoup ; il va falloir que je fasse des suites en effet, ne ce fut-ce que pour en finir avec la bouderie d'Heero et pour dévoiler enfin certaines vérités. Mais chaque chose en son temps^^.  
Pour la maison idéale je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on voit Trowa comme un fantôme. Voila qui ouvre de sérieuses perspectives n'est-ce pas ?  
Pour mission Saint Valentin, tu as raison, il y a une erreur de datation. Je la rectifie dans ce chapitre. Ils ont 25 ans dans cette fic.

Celine : Contente que cela t'ait plu. Voici un chapitre qui devrait répondre à ton interrogation.

Commentaire : Voici donc une partie de la suite de la mission Saint Valentin.  
Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Mission Saint Valentin

**Deuxième partie**

_La Terre_

_AC 205_

Vendredi matin

Duo s'éveilla de bonne humeur.

C'était LE jour.

Ils allaient partir.

Il se leva d'un bond.

Heero grogna vaguement lorsque les couvertures le découvrirent.

Duo sourit et les remit en place, engloutissant le jeune homme brun dessous.

Un second grognement, plus approbateur salua cette attention.

Un large sourire aux lèvres Duo ouvrit les volets.

Cessa de sourire.

Il neigeait.

Et pas qu'un peu.

Dans la rue tout était blanc.

Y compris SA voiture.

Il se mit à jurer à voix basse.

Heero rouvrit un œil, se dégagea en partie des couvertures et le regarda.

- Fait froid.

- Il neige. Expliqua Duo en refermant la fenêtre.

- Ah…

Heero se blottit plus encore sous les couvertures.

Duo revint vers lui.

- Est-ce qu'on annule le voyage ? demanda Heero.

Les yeux de Duo fulgurèrent à cette question.

Annuler SON voyage ?

Hors de question !

- NON !

- Bon.

Heero se leva et l'attira contre lui.

Duo l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je ne vais pas renoncer à ma mission Saint Valentin.

- Mission quoi ? releva Heero en haussant les sourcils.

Duo se sentit soudain très mal.

Il n'avait jamais eu dans l'idée de parler de cela à Heero.

Comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas ?

Heero attendait la réponse avec l'air qu'il avait quand il avait décidé de parvenir à ses fins.

Biaiser ?

Pas une bonne idée.

Heero ne renonçait jamais.

Il soupira.

- Le voyage à Blois.

- Hn ?

- J'ai décidé que c'était ma mission Saint Valentin.

Il y eu un silence.

Puis Heero se mit à sourire.

- Mission acceptée.

Duo resta un instant scotché puis opta pour un repli stratégique.

- Je vais préparer le petit déj'. Tu veux quoi ?

- Yaourt.

- Ca roule.

Duo fila vers la cuisine et revint avec deux yaourts à la vanille qu'ils dégustèrent côte à côte.

Rapidement.

Puis Duo s'habilla en un tour de main et commença à s'agiter, impatient de prendre la route.

Heero finit par se lever aussi et s'habiller.

- Prêt ? demanda Duo.

- Paré pour la mission. Répondit Heero.

Duo soupira et prit son sac, s'approcha de la valise pour la prendre mais Heero le devança.

- Je m'en charge.

Duo sourit et dévala l'escalier.

Il prépara la gamelle du chat qu'Hilde passerait voir en leur absence tandis qu'Heero portait la valise dans le coffre de la voiture.

Puis il sortit avec les sacs.

Et il comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

Heero se tenait près du coffre, luttant avec la serrure.

Duo le rejoignit.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- La clef est coincée, ça s'ouvre pas.

Duo jura entre ses dents et prit sa place.

La clef finit par sortir de son logement mais le coffre ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant.

Duo jura de plus belle en regardant le coffre d'un air mauvais.

Heero soupira et chargea la valise et les sacs sur la banquette arrière.

- Qui conduit ? demanda t'il

- Moi, répondit Duo, c'est ma voiture et je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser le volant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas passé ton permis.

- …

Duo se dirigea vers le côté conducteur.

- Tu veux bien retirer la neige pendant que je chauffe ?

- Oui.

Heero s'exécuta rapidement et s'installa à son tour.

Il avait le visage figé.

Duo démarra et l'observa à la dérobée.

- Tu boudes ?

- …

Duo secoua la tête.

Le voyage commençait bien.

La sortie de la ville se fit sans problème mais à moins de trois km ils se retrouvèrent derrière un camion.

Lequel roulait à 20 km/h.

En plein milieu de la route.

Pas moyen de doubler.

Le camion ne se décalait que lorsque d'autres véhicules arrivaient en face.

Duo prit son mal en patience.

Avec plus ou moins de résignation.

- Au moins on aura pas d'accident. Tenta t'il de plaisanter.

- …

Une dizaine de km plus loin ils étaient toujours coincés derrière le même camion.

- Il y en a qui abusent. Lâcha Duo avec beaucoup moins d'humour.

- …

Cinq km plus tard Duo avait une furieuse envie de se faire un camionneur.

- Mais il va se pousser ce…

- …

A la ville suivante le camion se gara et Duo poussa presqu'un cri de joie.

Il reprit avec délice une vitesse plus attrayante sans pour autant prendre de risques.

Puis il s'intéressa à son compagnon qui semblait toujours bouder.

- Heero…

- …

- N'oublie pas que tu es censé tenir le rôle de copilote.

- Pour l'instant tu connais la route non ?

- Commence quand même à regarder la suite, parce qu'après Bourges je nage.

- Pas la peine.

- Hein ?

- Je regarderai à Bourges.

Duo n'insista pas.

Arrivés à Bourges Duo constata avec satisfaction qu'ils n'avaient mis qu'une heure.

Il était donc 10 heures du matin et tout allait pour le mieux.

Il était temps pour son copilote d'entrer en action.

- Heero ?

- Tout droit.

- Ok.

Plein de confiance Duo se lança sur la route que lui indiquait Heero.  
L'ex soldat parfait ne pouvait pas se tromper pensait il.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques km de route déserte copieusement enneigée où des traces déjà anciennes témoignaient seules du passage d'autres véhicules l'ombre désagréable du doute s'installa en lui.

- Heero…

- Hn ?

- Tu es sur que c'est la bonne route ?

- Hn.

Le ton était posé.  
Duo continua.

Mais loin de se retirer le doute ne cessait de croitre.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux sur cette route.

C'était tout de même surprenant.

- Heero, tu es vraiment sur ? risqua Duo.

- Hn. Répondit Heero d'un ton un peu sec et nerveux.

Vaguement mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi Duo poursuivit.  
La voiture qui pourtant était en troisième glissa légèrement dans un virage.  
Duo redressa la situation et soupira.

- Heero… tu es vraiment certain de la route ?

- Hmm… souffla Heero.

Les mains de Duo se crispèrent sur le volant.

- Hmm ? Comment ça hmm ?

- Je me suis peut être trompé. Admit Heero avec réticence.

- QUOI !

S'il n'y avait pas eu de neige sur la route Duo aurait freiné un coup sec pour s'arrêter.

Après tout la route était déserte.

Mais vu le temps il se contenta de fixer Heero d'un air incrédule.

- On est perdus ? demanda t'il d'une voix blanche.

- Regarda la route. Conseilla Heero en sentant la voiture glisser.

Duo la maintint sur la route et fronça les sourcils.

- Et toi, réponds !

- Je me suis trompé au dernier embranchement. Finit par avouer Heero.

- C'est une blague ? demanda Duo en souhaitant entendre oui.

- Non.

Il y eu un silence.

Duo n'en revenait pas.

Trois itinéraires et une carte pour lui permettre de se repérer et le sois disant soldat parfait se trompait ?

Impossible…

Il devait être en train de rêver.

La voiture glissa.

Lui prouvant que non.

- Comment tu as pu te tromper… souffla t'il.

- Mal indiqué.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent devant tant de mauvaise foi.

- Avec tout ce que tu as à ta disposition ?

- Hn.

Estomaqué Duo se mit à regarder autour de lui.

La campagne était blanche.  
C'était très beau.  
Très froid.

Très désert.

Pas de doute, on était bien vendredi 13.

Et il était pas dans la mouise.

Non.

Juste coincé dans une petite voiture avec un copilote qui copilotait pas tant que ça.

Et pas de pneus neige.

Pas de couvertures pour se protéger du froid au cas ou…

Pas de nourriture.

Enfin, pas beaucoup.

Juste quelques barres de chocolat dans son sac et sans doute des bonbons.

Nettement insuffisant.

On chassait quoi dans la région déjà ?  
Comment on construisait un igloo ?

Comprenant qu'il était en train de s'affoler un peu vite Duo prit une profonde inspiration.

Se calmer.  
OK.

Tout allait bien.

Ca roulait toujours.

Continuer.

Poser les bonnes questions.

- Et maintenant ? demanda t'il d'une voix qui se voulait aimable.

- Demi tour ? suggéra Heero.

Rester calme.

Sourire.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

- Avec toute cette neige sur la route ? Tu rigoles ? J'ai pas de pneus spéciaux.

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Heero de le fixer d'un air incrédule.

Ce baka natté lui en voulait d'une erreur minime de jugement et n'avait pas jugé bon d'équiper correctement la voiture ?

Un regard violet et contrarié répondit au sien.

- Pas de commentaire. Prévint Duo.

Heero étudia rapidement carte et itinéraires.

- Hm… on continue dans ce cas. Je crois que j'ai trouvé une façon de rattraper la route.

- T'as intérêt. TU nous as perdus.

Heero fit la moue.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas mis de pneus neige.

La tension monta d'un cran.

- Je suis pas devin.

- Météo.

- Quoi météo ?

- Fallait la regarder.

Duo grinça presque des dents.  
Inspirer.

Expirer.

Répondre.

- Se trompent tout le temps.

A nouveau le silence.

Pesant.

La petite voiture continuait sa route bravement.

Patinant par moment.

Duo suivait les nouvelles directives.

Serrant les dents dans les descentes.

Priant dans les montées laborieuses.

Il n'avait pas payé sa voiture très cher.

Une occasion en or.

En parfait état.

Mais pas un tout terrain.

Enfin…

Ils progressaient peu à peu.

En troisième.

Vitesse maximum 50 km/h.

Duo en aurait presque pleuré.

Eux, des pilotes de Gundam…  
En être arrivés là…

- Heero…

- Hn ?

- Promets moi qu'on en parlera pas aux autres.

- Hn.

Heero n'avait aucun mal à promettre.

Il voyait lui aussi très clairement les réactions de leurs amis s'ils faisaient l'erreur de leur révéler ces instants.

Plus tôt mourir.

- Tu veux bien mettre la radio ? demanda Duo dans l'espoir d'oublier.

Heero voulait bien.

Mais tout ce qu'il put tirer du poste fut des grésillements et quelques stations qui ne leur convenaient pas.

Il renonça.

- Pourquoi j'ai pas pris de cassettes… se lamenta Duo.

- J'ai mon MP3. proposa Heero.

- Non merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai les oreilles sensibles, hors de question d'y glisser ces maudits écouteurs.

Heero n'insista pas.

Le silence retomba.

Il neigeait toujours.

Beaucoup.

La route était déserte.

Les villages qu'ils traversaient semblaient endormis par la neige.

Et puis soudain, à travers le rideau de neige, ils découvrirent les feux arrières et la masse d'un gros camion arrêté.

En plein dans leur sens de circulation.

Duo ralentit avec prudence.

- Pouvait pas se garer cet abruti ?

Il eu un bref, très bref instant envie de faire demi tour.

Songea à tous les km déjà parcourus.

A l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé.

A LEUR Saint Valentin.

Et il entreprit de contourner le camion.

Lentement.

Très lentement.

Quelques mètres après la sortie du village ils croisèrent (enfin ?) un véhicule.

De police.

Duo serra les dents.

« Pourvu qu'ils ne nous fassent pas faire demi tour. »

Le véhicule bleu les ignora.

Ils poursuivirent donc.

Un ou deux km plus loin un autre camion.

Plus petit.

Blanc.

Dans le fossé.

Les roues vers le ciel.

Duo ralentit.

Halluciné.

- La vache !

Une portière était ouverte.

Un homme avec un gilet de sécurité jaune fluo était assis sur le bord du véhicule renversé.

L'air hagard.

Il les regarda passer sans bouger.

Duo hésita à s'arrêter.

Mais le véhicule de police avait sans nul doute déjà fait un arrêt et si le gars était le conducteur il devait déjà être suffisamment mortifié.

Inutile de rajouter à son malaise en allant lui faire la causette.

D'ailleurs pour lui dire quoi ?

Il poursuivit.

Encore plus lentement.

De moins en moins rassuré.

Se cramponnant de plus belle à son volant.

Surveillant la route avec une attention accrue.

Pas question d'imiter le camion blanc.

La main d'Heero se posa sur sa cuisse.

Chaude.

Rassurante.

- Tu t'en sors très bien.

- Merci Hee-chan, mais…

- Pas de mais. Je parie qu'il roulait trop vite.

Duo soupira.

C'était fort probable en effet.

Nombre de gens se croyaient invulnérables ou se foutaient d'endommager des véhicules qui ne leur appartenaient pas.

- Ce que c'est d'être trop pressé… souffla t'il.

Heero approuva en silence.

Ils atteignirent enfin la petite ville où, d'après Heero, était situé l'embranchement qui leur permettrait de retrouver l'itinéraire d'origine.

Duo tourna au bon moment.

Il neigeait encore.

Peut être un peu moins.

Mais à peine.

Et la plupart des panneaux de signalisation étaient couverts d'un épaisse pellicule de neige.

Ce qui ne facilitait en rien la lecture des dits panneaux.

Duo entrevit cependant un panneau jaune sur lequel il aurait juré avoir lu « route barrée »

Ce qui lui sembla de fort mauvais augure.

Obstiné il décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

Heero avait désigné cette route.

Il allait la suivre.

D'autant plus que le nombre de véhicules arrivant de l'autre sens induisait un doute raisonnable.

Si eux étaient passés, il n'y avait pas de raison pour s'arrêter.

Non mais !

- Sacrément fréquentée cette route barrée. Ironisa Duo lorsqu'un camion de belle taille les croisa.

Heero se contenta de sourire.

Absorbé par l'étude du trajet.

Au bout d'un long moment sur la route sois disant barrée ils atteignirent un village par une rue qui s'ornait d'un monumental sens interdit sous lequel était inscrit « sauf aux riverains ».

S'il l'avait pu Duo aurait fermé les yeux un instant dans l'espoir d'avoir rêvé un truc aussi invraisemblable.

Mais vu les circonstances il se contenta de le fixer avec un air halluciné et de continuer.

- Tant pis, maugréa t'il, on va faire comme si on était riverains.

Heero ne fit pas de commentaires, mais il n'en attendait pas.

Personne n'eut l'idée malvenue de leur demander de faire demi-tour.

Il y eu bien des gosses dans ce qui semblait être une cour d'école pour leur jeter des boules de neige, mais cela ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid.

Et il quittèrent ce village si accueillant sans un regard en arrière.

Pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

A ce stade là la bonne humeur de Duo était nettement émoussée.

Il avait faim.

Il n'entendait rien.

Sauf le moteur.

Pas de musique vu que niveau stations de radio c'était mort.

Pas de bavardage puisqu'Heero étudiait les cartes et autres documents censés les mener à destination.

Et il commençait à fatiguer.

Plus de deux heures qu'ils roulaient.

- Je te préviens, vers 11 h, 11 h 30 je m'arrête, j'en ai marre. Lança t'il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Heero leva un instant les yeux de ses papiers pour regarder l'heure.

10 h 45.

Rien d'étonnant si l'on considérait l'heure à laquelle avait été avalé le yaourt et à quel point l'organisme du natté assimilait rapidement ce qu'il absorbait.

Il se mit à espérer ne plus se tromper et surtout qu'ils ne terminent pas dans un fossé.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver au milieu de nulle part, pardon, de la campagne enneigée et déserte, avec un véhicule accidenté et un shinigami aussi affamé que contrarié.

Fort heureusement, il n'y eu aucun autre accident de parcours et à 11 h 20 très précisément, ils arrivaient à la prochaine grande ville de leur parcours.

Vierzon dont ils allaient traverser la zone industrielle.

Il était temps.  
Le regard de Duo commençait à avoir un reflet dangereux.

Heero repéra avec soulagement l'enseigne d'un restaurant de chaine qui avait l'affection de Duo.

Il se hâta de le signaler à l'intention du natté.

- Si nous nous arrêtions là ? Proposa t'il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

Duo regarda.

La lueur s'effaça de son regard et il manœuvra pour garer la petite voiture sur le parking.

Arrêta le moteur et soupira d'aise.

La matinée touchait à sa fin.

_A suivre_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_JTFLAM : Merci à toi pour tes reviews. Et j'essaie de répondre à tout le monde, sauf quand mon cerveau à la limite de l'amnésie oublie, ce qui fait que je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondu ou pas aux reviews. TT.  
Et Oui, Heero boude, on aura tout vu^^. J'espère que la suite que voici te plaira aussi._

_Celine : Bonjour^^. Contente que cela te plaise. Je compatis, 1h30 pour aller au travail, c'est vraiment pas drôle. Comme quoi les pneus neige ne font pas tout. J'en prends bonne note. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. A bientôt j'espère. Bises._

_A tous les autres : j'espère que je vous ai répondu, j'arrive pas à me souvenir TT. Si ce n'est pas le cas, encore toutes mes excuses. Faites moi signe et je vous ferai parvenir un petit mot._

_Commentaire : Encore une partie de la suite de la mission Saint Valentin. Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente. Ce chapitre est entièrement dédié au repas de midi, ou presque. Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

**

Mission Saint Valentin

**Troisième partie**

_La Terre_

_AC 205_

_Vendredi midi_

Ils descendirent du véhicule et Duo s'étira longuement.

Son sourire revenait peu à peu.

- On fait un tour ? Proposa t'il. J'ai les mains qui vibrent.

Heero le regarda et lui prit les mains.

Attentif.

- Je ne sens rien.

- Et bien moi si. Rétorqua le natté en souriant. On bouge ?

- Oui.

Ils quittèrent le parking du restaurant et s'aventurèrent dans l'allée déserte.

En dehors d'une clinique vétérinaire il n'y avait qu'un magasin discount aux alentours.

Rien de bien attrayant aux yeux d'Heero.

Mais contre toute attente Duo s'enthousiasma devant l'enseigne discount.

- On y va !

- Pourquoi faire ? Objecta Heero.

- Regarder.

Heero soupira mais le suivit.

Avant de s'éloigner plus Duo sortit deux paires de gants d'une de ses poches et en tendit une à Heero.

- Tiens, met ça, il caille vraiment.

Heero accepta volontiers, même si le froid n'était pas un problème pour lui il appréciait le geste.

Le magasin avait l'air des plus banal, mais Duo avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il étudia avec force commentaires chaque rayon.

Heero suivait, écoutant en souriant doucement.

- On devrait prendre des couvertures. Déclara Duo en découvrant une pile de plaids polaires.

Heero haussa les sourcils.

- Tu as peur d'avoir froid à l'hôtel ?

- Non, c'est pour la voiture, juste au cas où on se retrouve bloqués quelque part.

Heero considéra les plaids en question. Les plus grands étaient tous roses, à l'exception du premier que Duo rafla.

Avant de jeter un regard hésitant à Heero.

- On en prend un rose ?

La réponse fut aussi brusque que catégorique.

- Non !

- Mais Hee-chan, les autres sont plus petits…

- Ce sera suffisant.

Duo n'insista pas. Après tout, il n'était pas très porté sur le rose bonbon lui non plus.

Il prit un plaid plus petit, dans une teinte de beige comme le premier.

Arrivés à la caisse ils n'eurent pas longtemps à atteindre, le mauvais temps avait découragé plus d'un de sortir.

Seul un couple de personnes d'un certain âge se retrouvèrent en même temps qu'eux devant l'unique caissière.

Polis les deux jeunes hommes ne discutèrent pas quand le couple les doubla.

Heero en profita pour regarder des appareils photos jetables.

Il en prit un lot de deux.

« Au moins on aura des souvenirs. » Se dit il pour justifier cet achat.

Lorsqu'ils furent revenus à la voiture Duo expédia les plaids dans le coffre pendant qu'Heero rangeait les appareils photos dans son sac.

Puis Duo se tourna vers le restaurant avec un sourire carnassier.

- Et maintenant à table !

Heero sourit.

- Allons y.

Duo se dirigea avec rapidité vers l'entrée.

Heero suivit plus modérément.

Duo marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte pour lui permettre de le rejoindre.

- Tu m'invites ? Demanda t'il avec malice.

- Bien sur. Sourit Heero.

- Ca roule !

La porte poussée ils se retrouvèrent dans un décor en rouge et noir éclairé de lampes en cuivre.

Ils ne s'étaient pas remis du choc visuel qu'une hôtesse d'accueil dans un uniforme tout aussi rouge et noir s'avançait vers eux.

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion ils ne la regardèrent pas vraiment.

- Une table pour deux ? Questionna t'elle.

Duo fit signe que oui.

« On traine sur le parking depuis 20 minutes et tu te demande si on attend du monde ? Atterris ma grande. » Songea t'il peu charitablement.

La jeune femme les installa dans l'un des boxes.

Ils s'assirent sur les banquettes rouges, en face d'une table noire recouverte de sets en papier sur lesquels étaient imprimés les menus.

- Duo…

- Oui ?

- Comment tu supportes de venir ici ?

- Je regarde ce que je mange, pas ce qui m'entoure.

- Ah…

Heero regarda le menu.

Il comprit très vite ce qui motivait l'intérêt de son compagnon.

Il y avait de la viande, des frites, de la viande et encore de la viande.

Il y avait bien un vague coin avec du poisson, mais tellement insignifiant que la plupart des clients devaient ne pas le voir.

Même la carte des desserts était plus fournie.

Et il ne parlerait pas de celle des cocktails.

Avant qu'ils aient pu faire leur choix parmi toute cette viande l'hôtesse déposa devant eux deux salades baignant dans une sauce blanche.

Elle s'éclipsa après un bref « Salade d'accueil. »

Sans tenter de prendre leur commande.

Heero soupira.

Contempla la salade d'un œil torve.

Elle ne lui faisait pas vraiment envie.

D'abord il n'aimait pas mettre de sauce dans sa salade.

Ensuite la frisée et lui…

Il lança un regard discret vers Duo.

Ouvrit de grands yeux.

Son compagnon était en train de manger la sienne.

Lui qui n'y touchait jamais d'ordinaire.

« Je rêve ! »

Mais non, il ne rêvait pas.

Duo mangeait de la salade, dégoulinante de sauce en plus.

Heero baissa les yeux vers celle posée devant lui.

Il ne pouvait pas faire moins.

Il allait devoir manger.

La première bouchée le fit grimacer.

Duo sourit.

- Ils ont forcé sur le poivre hein ? Lança t'il gaiement.

Heero hocha la tête.

Totalement dégouté.

Le seul avantage de la chose était indéniablement que la sauce masquait tout autre gout.

Si on pouvait appeler cela un avantage.

Il termina bravement.

L'hôtesse revint.

Cette fois elle tenait un calepin, signe indéniable qu'elle avait décidé de prendre la commande.

- Désirez vous un apéritif messieurs ?

Duo regarda Heero.

- On en prend un ? Ils ont des cocktails fabuleux.

- D'accord, mais sans alcool.

- Enfin Hee-chan, on est en vacances…

- Et il nous reste pas loin de cent kilomètres à parcourir. Pas d'alcool.

- Pas ma faute si tu nous as perdus. Marmonna le natté d'un ton boudeur.

- Duo…

- Okay, okay, pas d'alcool…

Les cocktails de jus de fruits choisis et notés la suite ne fut pas plus évidente.

- Je prends un assortiment ! Décréta Duo.

- Tu le finira ? Questionna Heero.

- Bien sur que oui !

- Bon…

Heero regarda pour la vingtième fois le menu.

Terriblement inspiré.

- La même chose. Finit il par soupirer.

- Et comme plats ? Demanda l'hôtesse aussi impitoyable qu'imperturbable.

- Une assiette. Déclara Duo.

- Un poulet Louisiane. Soupira encore Heero.

- Quelle cuisson pour l'assiette ?

- Bleu.

- Quelle sauce ?

- Barbecue, merci.

L'hôtesse eu un vague signe de tête.

Se retira.

Heero vérifia qu'il avait bien terminé sa salade.

L'hôtesse revint.

- Excusez moi, vous vouliez quoi comme cocktails ?

Les deux anciens pilotes la regardèrent avec un peu de surprise, ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'elle avait pris la commande.

Duo répéta aimablement et elle se retira encore.

Leur apporta deux verres de belle taille avec un liquide allant du rouge au jaune dans le verre d'Heero et du jaune au rouge dans celui de Duo.

« Pas moyen de se tromper. » Songea Heero en contemplant les bonbons rouges et jaunes fichés sur des piques en bois censés décorer les verres.

Il porta la paille à ses lèvres.

Aspira une gorgée.

La boisson était fraiche, ce qui ne l'étonna pas, vu le nombre de glaçons dans le verre.

Et acide.

Terriblement acide.

Ce qui était pour le moins surprenant vu ce qu'il pensait avoir choisi.

Duo toussota.

Heero le regarda.

- Elle s'est trompée de verre ?

- Elle s'est trompée de verre. Confirma Duo.

Ils échangèrent sans tarder.

Après tout, l'erreur était humaine.

Et l'hôtesse revint.

- Excusez moi, quelle cuisson déjà pour la viande ?

Duo manqua s'étrangler en avalant de travers.

- Bleu. Répondit Heero à sa place.

L'hôtesse se retira.

Duo reprit sa respiration.

- C'est pas possible… elle fait exprès.

- Je ne crois pas non. Soupira Heero.

La pauvre femme avait l'air sérieuse.

Terriblement sérieuse.

Duo maugréa quelque chose à propos de la qualité en baisse et de l'absence de popcorn avec les cocktails.

Puis il prit les bonbons sur le verre d'Heero et les croqua avec autant de gourmandise que les siens.

Heero laissa faire.

C'était normal.

Il préféra aussi ne pas poser de questions sur cette histoire de popcorn.

Pour les entrées il n'y eu pas de soucis, difficile de se tromper quand les clients prennent la même chose.

Heero tout d'abord réticent devant l'assortiment, tout était frit voire re frit.

« Bonjour la graisse… » Se dit il.

Il regarda Duo entreprendre de dévorer sa portion avec fascination.

Puis se risqua à commencer.

Il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas mauvais au final.

Bien que terriblement gras.

« La prochaine fois j'évite. » Se promit il.

Ils avaient à peine terminé que l'hôtesse revenait.

Souriante.

Heero prit le temps de la regarder.

Elle n'était plus toute jeune, la quarantaine bien sonnée, brune, avec des cheveux mi longs attachés en queue de cheval et un regard vaguement angoissé.

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

« Un peu tôt pour le dire. » Songea Duo

Ils approuvèrent pourtant en souriant.

Sans doute encouragée par leurs sourires la femme leur confia qu'elle était nouvelle et s'excusa de ses maladresses puis s'éloigna avec leurs assiettes vides.

Duo se tourna vers Heero.

- Si j'étais elle j'éviterai d'en parler.

Heero ne pouvait qu'approuver.

La femme revint avec les plats.

Posa l'assiette devant Heero et le poulet en face de Duo.

- Bon appétit. Dit elle en faisant demi tour.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

Réprimant un fou rire.

Ils échangèrent leurs assiettes.

Heero lorgna sur l'assiette de Duo.

La quantité de viande qui s'y trouvait lui semblait énorme.

Et ce n'était rien à côté de la masse de frites empilées à côté.

- Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ?

- Oui ! Répondit le natté avec un large sourire.

Heero n'insista pas et reporta son attention sur son propre plat.

Il avait moins de viande.

Le demi poulet qu'on lui avait servi n'avait sans doute pas eu la chance d'atteindre l'âge adulte.

La couche d'épices masquait en partie les quelques plumes oubliées.

« Soit la machine avait des ratés, soit cet animal a la peau dure… » Songea Heero avec fatalisme

La quantité de frites dans les assiettes était elle inversement proportionnelle à la quantité de viande présente.

Ce qui voulait dire que si Duo avait déjà pas mal de frites à son actif, Heero lui se retrouvait avec une véritable montagne à gérer.

Ce qui ne lui simplifiait pas la vie.

Le demi poulet n'avait pas la peau dure, mais il se défendait l'animal.

Chaque coup de couteau mettait en péril le fragile monticule de frites.

Lesquelles n'attendaient visiblement qu'un moment d'inattention pour fuir et finir sur la moquette.

Ce qui était tout bonnement inacceptable.

Tout en dévorant ses steaks Duo regardait l'ex soldat parfait se battre avec son poulet et ses frites.

Heero prit le temps de réfléchir, mais pas trop, manger froid ne le tentait pas, picora quelques frites pour faire baisser le tas.

Coupa un peu de viande.

Rattrapa des frites vagabondes.

Les mangea en représailles.

Revint au poulet.

Retourna aux frites.

La manœuvre était payante, il parvint à terminer sans expédier plus de trois frites sur la moquette.

Ce qui déclencha une moue que Duo trouva irrésistible.

Une forte envie d'embrasser ces lèvres boudeuses traversa l'ancien pilote du deathscyte.

Il commença à se pencher.

Heero le repoussa d'une main ferme.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Duo d'une voix plaintive.

- Pas en public.

- S'il te plait.

- Non.

Duo fit à son tour la moue.

S'ils ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser, quel intérêt de partir en week end de Saint Valentin ?

Ce n'était pas juste.

Heero avait accepté la mission tout de même.

Cette pensée fit tilt.

Heero avait accepté la mission.

Il devait donc tout faire pour la réussir.

Un sourire démoniaque fleurit sur les lèvres du natté.

Il se pencha à nouveau.

- Mission acceptée Heero, tu te souviens ?

Heero se figea.

Espérant avoir mal entendu.

C'était déloyal.

Mais le sourire de Duo l'éclaira sans peine.

La situation était claire.

Le défi évident.

Et il n'était pas homme à refuser d'y faire face.

Ca non.

Alors il se leva.

Empoigna le bras de Duo.

L'entraîna à sa suite malgré ses protestations.

Droit dans les toilettes pour hommes.

L'obligea à lui faire face.

Avant de l'embrasser.

Et pas qu'un peu.

Lorsque le baiser eut pris fin et qu'ils eurent eux repris leur souffle Heero se permit un bref sourire.

- Satisfait ?

Duo se laissa aller à rougir.

- Tu es dingue. Dit il d'un ton presque tendre.

- Une mission est une mission Duo. Bon, regagnons notre table avant qu'on nous vole quelque chose.

Personne ne s'y étant risqué, ils reprirent le cours de leur repas.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre le poulet en avait profité pour refroidir, mais en piochant au cœur de la montagne de frites Heero en trouva quelques unes encore tièdes.

Le plat terminé ils attendirent.

Attendirent.

Attendirent encore.

Tout le restaurant bourdonnait de conversations.

De cris d'enfants, de quelques rires et de quelques pleurs aussi.

Leur hôtesse semblait s'être évaporée.

- Tu crois qu'elle a fait une bourde de trop et qu'ils l'ont renvoyée ? Chuchota Duo.

- Je doute qu'ils le fassent avant la fin du service. Répondit Heero sur le même ton.

Pourtant au final ce fut une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années et blonde qui vint desservir et prendre la commande pour le dessert.

La nota consciencieusement.

- Vous prendrez des cafés ?

- Non, merci. Répondit Heero.

Sans doute pour rattraper le temps perdu l'addition arriva avec les desserts.

Heero vit nettement une lueur dangereuse s'allumer dans le regard de son compagnon.

Il l'avertit en silence qu'il avait intérêt à se taire.

Duo attendit que la jeune femme se soit éloignée pour râler.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce restau ? Pouvaient pas attendre qu'on ait fini le dessert ?

- Visiblement non, mais vont devoir patienter, calme toi. Je ne paierai qu'à la caisse et je ne vais pas laisser ma glace fondre pour aller régler.

Duo se plongea dans son assortiment de desserts avec mauvaise humeur.

Fort heureusement ils étaient bons et lui firent oublier sa contrariété.

Leurs assiettes vidées ils se levèrent, passèrent leurs manteaux et gagnèrent la caisse avec l'objet du litige, pardon, l'addition.

Heero sortit sa carte bancaire.

La remit à l'homme derrière la caisse.

Lequel ne tarda pas à la lui rendre.

Visiblement contrarié.

- Elle a été refusée monsieur.

Heero lui adressa son plus beau regard noir.

Le caissier resta de marbre.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Déclara Heero froidement

- Elle ne passe pas. Persista le caissier imperturbable.

Duo qui s'était écarté pour regarder une affiche revint vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Heero réprima un soupir.

Duo allait le tuer.

- Ma carte ne passe pas.

Silence.

Le regard violet s'assombrit.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es à sec.

- Je ne le dis pas. Je te dis que ma carte ne passe pas.

- Paye en liquide. Conseilla Duo en souriant, dans un effort méritoire pour ne pas s'emporter.

- Pas assez sur moi.

- En chèque alors. Tenta Duo en cessant de sourire.

Heero et le caissier tendirent la main en direction de l'écriteau « chèques refusés par l'établissement ».

Le natté se raidit.

S'avança vers la caisse.

Sortit son portefeuille.

En tira une carte bancaire.

Qui elle passa sans problème.

Duo rangea son bien et marcha vers la porte.

Il attendit d'être dans la voiture pour exploser.

- J'y crois pas ! TU m'invites au restau et c'est moi qui paye ?!

- …

- Tu peux me donner une explication ?

- Je peux oui. Leur réseau est mauvais.

- Hein ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Hn...

- Traduction ? Rugit Duo.

- Ma carte ne passe pas partout, ça dépend des endroits.

_A suivre_

* * *

_Note de fin : Non, je n'ai pas de comptes à régler avec des restaurants. Mais comme il fallait de la matière pour le chapitre je me suis inspirée de nos déboires à Sai et à moi. J'espère que cela vous a plu tout de même._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_JTFLAM : Merci à toi pour cette nouvelle review. Tu trouves qu'il le cherche ? Quelle idée^^. Pour ce qui est de survivre… et bien, on va pas tarder à le savoir._

_Lysanea : Bonjour^^. Tu peux faire les deux si tu veux, c'est pas un problème. Contente que ce passage te plaise, mais j'espère qu'il ne t'a pas trop rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Duo abuser ? Non ! Jamais voyons ! C'est vrai que ça arrive, mais dans ce restau je dirais que c'est une tradition. Enfin, passons. Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements._

_Celine : Coucou. Merci pour la review et pour l'adresse, j'ai pris note et j'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. J'espère que la suite (tardive hélas) te plaira aussi._

_Commentaire : Encore une partie de la suite de la mission Saint Valentin. Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente. Mais bon, va y avoir du chocolat et on est presque à Pâques…_

**

* * *

**

Mission Saint Valentin

**Quatrième partie**

_La Terre_

_AC 205_

_Vendredi après-midi_

Ils repartirent dans un silence pesant.

Duo cessa finalement de ressasser l'incident pour se concentrer sur le reste de la route.

Fort heureusement, la neige avait cessé de tomber et la route qu'ils suivaient désormais était nettement plus dégagée.

Deux heures plus tard, à la grande surprise d'Heero, au lieu de tourner à gauche comme il venait de lui dire Duo continua tout droit.

- Ce n'est pas la route. Fit remarquer Heero.

- Si.

- Non, pour aller à Blois il fallait tourner à gauche.

- On va pas à Blois tout de suite.

- Hein ?

- Tu as bien entendu.

- On va où alors ?

- Visiter la fabrique.

- On avait dit demain.

- Demain c'est le 14.

- Et alors ?

- Il va y avoir un monde fou. Pas envie de faire la queue.

- …

- Et puis comme ça on sera tranquilles, on aura pas à reprendre la voiture demain. Economie d'essence.

- Je connais pas la route.

- C'est bon, moi je la connais.

- Comment ça tu la connais ?

- J'ai regardé, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis un amateur ?

Heero fronça les sourcils.

Il commençait à comprendre.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

Les chances pour que Duo ait décidé ça à la dernière minute existaient, mais vu qu'il avait repéré la route, c'était plus qu'improbable.

Il s'enferma à son tour dans un silence maussade.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de faire la visite.

Non.

Simplement, ce n'était pas le plan prévu.

C'était agaçant tout de même.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire le lendemain ?

De route en route Duo les conduisit à destination et gara la voiture sur un parking peu fréquenté.

En sortit le sourire aux lèvres.

- On y est !

Heero suivit, un peu moins enthousiaste quand à lui.

L'endroit n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel à première vue.

Un grand bâtiment en bois à gauche, un en pierre sur la droite.

Entre les deux une pelouse, une allée et deux ou trois ornements sans grand intérêt.

- On commence par quoi ? demanda Duo

- La visite. Soupira Heero.

Autant en finir au plus vite.

Les tickets achetés ils se joignirent à un groupe en partance et entrèrent dans le bâtiment en bois.

La première salle contenait une reproduction affligeante d'une plantation de cacao.

Avec des plantes en plastiques, des statues en plâtre censées représenter les ouvriers, noirs comme de juste et vêtus de haillons.

La jeune femme qui servait de guide évoluait dans ce décor navrant avec une tranquillité née de l'habitude.

Et elle parlait, parlait.

Racontant la culture du cacao, son développement et la vie dans ces régions en insistant à plaisir sur la pauvreté locale.

Heero n'écoutait que d'une oreille et Duo semblait fasciné par les faux plants de cacao pauvrement réalisés avec des branches de cerisier sur lesquelles étaient collées des feuilles et des fleurs de plastique.

La guide les installa ensuite dans une pièce de projection, tassés sur des bancs incommodes et les abandonna dans le noir.

Un film vantant les mérites du chocolatier et ses bienfaits pour les employés des plantations défila sur l'écran puis s'acheva.

Les laissant dans le noir complet.

Un courageux qui avait repéré l'interrupteur avant la disparition de la guide se leva et remis la lumière.

Ce qui ramena un peu de paix dans les esprits mais pas la guide.

Elle fit sa réapparition de longues minutes plus tard et joua à la perfection la comédie de la personne qui n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir été si longue.

Les visiteurs répliquèrent avec délicatesse par celle des gens qui n'avaient pas eu l'impression d'attendre.

Et la visite reprit.

Au bout d'un couloir glacial la guide leur présenta fièrement, de l'autre côté d'une baie vitrée, la salle où étaient les machines travaillant les fèves de cacao pour en faire du chocolat.

Des machines arrêtées.

Une salle déserte.

Pas même une trace de cacao.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas la guide de leur expliquer par le détail en quoi consistait chaque étape.

Les visiteurs n'avaient plus qu'à imaginer.

Heero lui n'avait aucune envie de faire jouer son imagination et au vu de l'expression de Duo, lui non plus.

Tout ce qu'ils voyaient c'était une salle vide, des machines arrêtées et une guide faisant des efforts désespérés pour attiser l'intérêt.

Lorsqu'enfin on les autorisa à quitter le bâtiment ils réprimèrent avec peine un soupir de soulagement.

Un même élan guida le groupe vers l'autre lieu.

La porte passée les sourires refleurirent.

Là une délicieuse odeur de chocolat flottait et derrière d'autres vitres on en voyait enfin être travaillé.

Les visiteurs se précipitèrent vers les vitres en question, pour admirer la demie douzaine de personnes qui œuvraient sans se préoccuper un seul instant des regards plus ou moins avides braqués sur eux.

Heero regarda lui aussi, distraitement, préférant rester à l'écart.

Duo ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Pas que le spectacle ne soit pas à son goût, mais c'était vite frustrant.

La guide intervint fort à propos pour entraîner le groupe un peu plus loin.

Une salle voisine était emplie de tout un fatras d'objets plus ou moins anciens et en rapport avec le chocolat.

Heero et Duo prirent le temps d'admirer les vitrines et étagères, s'interrogeant sur certains objets dont l'utilité leur restait un mystère.

- On marquait le chocolat au fer ? souffla Duo perplexe en fixant un objet qui semblait plus du genre à marquer le bétail qu'à servir dans une chocolaterie.

- Aucune idée.

La guide avait de nouveau disparu, cela semblait être habituel.

Après avoir passé le regard sur les divers moules, ustensiles et documents ils entrèrent dans la partie magasin où ils retrouvèrent la guide visiblement pas le moins du monde honteuse de ses disparitions inexpliquées.

Celle-ci réussit le tour de force de retenir encore les membres du groupe quelques minutes en prononçant le mot magique : « Dégustation ».

Et dégustation il y eu en effet.

De minuscules coupelles de mousse au chocolat d'une richesse écœurante au gout d'Heero leur furent distribués et on leur donna l'autorisation de picorer des fragments de chocolats aux diverses origines avant que la guide ne disparaisse définitivement.

Heero réprima un soupir mitigé.

La visite était terminée.

Restait le plus dur.

Suivre Duo dans un magasin de chocolats.

Le natté se mit à virevolter à travers les étals.

Revenant vers lui pour lui demander un avis qu'il était bien incapable de donner.

En dehors du chocolat noir il n'était guère amateur de friandises.

En plus, Saint Valentin oblige les étagères étaient surchargées de cœurs de toutes tailles, formes et couleurs.

De quoi faire fuir n'importe qui.

Il se réfugia près de la sortie, entre la porte et la caisse, espérant que le natté lui éviterait au moins l'achat d'un de ces maudits cœurs.

De sa position il pouvait voir Duo inspecter les produits, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Heero.

Il aimait tellement le voir heureux ainsi.

Ca valait bien un petit effort.

Il le rejoignit et Duo prit sa main.

- C'est beau pas vrai ?

Heero approuva en silence.

Qu'il n'aime ou pas les cœurs il devait bien avouer que c'était tout de même bien fait et qu'il y avait de l'idée.

- Alors je peux t'en acheter ?

- Non.

- Des petits Hee chan.

- Non.

- Minuscules.

- Duo…

- Mais c'est la Saint Valentin… c'est la tradition…

- Tu m'en achètes si tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour en faire autant.

- Mais tu vas m'acheter des chocolats pas vrai ? s'inquiéta Duo.

Heero soupira.

- Oui, je vais t'en acheter, mais pas de cœurs.

- OK.

Duo s'éloigna pour choisir le chocolat qu'il voulait lui offrir et Heero fidèle à ce qu'il avait décidé se fit préparer un assortiment de chocolats en évitant avec soin ceux en forme de cœur.

Duo revint avec sa propre sélection et ronronna presque en découvrant la boite qu'avait fait préparer Heero.

Heero soupira en voyant une petite boite transparente remplie de cœurs de différentes couleurs.

- Tu as dit que je pouvais. Se défendit Duo.

Heero soupira mais le laissa acheter.

Ils reprirent la route peu après et Duo laissa Heero se débrouiller pour leur faire rejoindre leur destination première.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de Blois Duo le regarda.

- Tu es certain que c'est la bonne route ?

- Oui. Tu prends le pont et on y est presque.

Duo prit le pont et ils se retrouvèrent en zone industrielle.

- Heero…

- Hn.

- On devait pas se retrouver en centre ville ?

- Si. C'est bizarre. Tourne à gauche.

Duo tourna.

Tourna encore.

Ils réalisèrent rapidement deux choses essentielles :

Premièrement nombre de rues étaient en sens unique.

Deuxièmement les conducteurs du coin étaient tout sauf patients.

Se garer était un véritable exploit.

La première tentative fut un vrai cauchemar.

Ils tournaient depuis un bon quart d'heure et la rue de l'hôtel restait introuvable.

Les places de stationnement étaient rares.

Soudain Heero en repéra une.

- A droite ! Une place.

Duo freina, clignota pour signaler son intention et commença à manœuvrer.

Très vite un concert de klaxons se fit entendre, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Obstiné il poursuivit avec application.

Pas évident de faire un créneau avec des enragés aux fesses et un coéquipier qui n'aidait pas des masses.

Il y parvint assez pour que les autres usagers de la route passent leur chemin.

Heero termina la manœuvre.

Ils se firent les poches pour payer le prix réclamé pour rester une demie heure et filèrent à la recherche de la rue perdue.

Après une quête haletante et un départ dans le mauvais sens ils localisèrent vaguement la dite rue et reprirent la voiture juste avant la fin du délai.

Quitter la place fut aussi amusant que d'y entrer et leur valut un autre concert chaleureux.

Quelque peu nerveux Duo se remit à naviguer parmi les sens uniques.

Lesquels avaient décidé de les éloigner définitivement de leur but.

Finalement, trente minutes, de nombreuses rues et pas mal de jurons plus tard il s'engagea dans une énième rue loin de celle de l'hôtel et avisant une place entrepris de se garer en ignorant superbement le troisième concert qu'il provoquait.

Que les enragés de service klaxonnent, il n'irait pas plus vite.

Et au diable cette maudite ville.

Ses rues tortueuses et mal aisées.

Et plus encore les adeptes du klaxon.

La voiture installée il se laissa aller contre le dossier.

- Heero…

- Hn ?

- Promets moi qu'on ne la reprendra pas avant de repartir.

- Promis.

Heero n'avait aucun mal à promettre, il en avait soupé aussi des klaxons.

D'ailleurs, s'il avait eu une arme…

Ils sortirent sacs et valises et se remirent en quête de l'hôtel.

_A suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_JTFLAM : Je te rassure tout de suite, Heero aime vraiment Duo, faut vraiment aimer quelqu'un pour supporter tout cela, enfin c'est mon opinion. Blois est une très jolie ville, je ne dirai pas le contraire, mais les chapitres suivants vont te la montrer en février (et c'est du vécu TT). Rassure moi, tu n'es pas de cette région au moins (auteure très inquiète de la réponse soudain.). Merci d'avoir laissé cette review. Bonne lecture._

_Lysanea : Tu as tout à fait raison^^. Bon, Duo est content, il a eu ce qu'il voulait (Chocolat !!!!), mais va-t-il le rester ? On ne va pas tarder à le savoir^^. Je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours. Bises et à bientôt._

_Commentaire : Encore une partie de la suite de la mission Saint Valentin. Je persiste dans mon délire même si la Saint Valentin est loin derrière, avec un peu de chance j'aurais fini avant celle de l'an prochain._

**

* * *

**

Mission Saint Valentin

**Cinquième partie**

_La Terre_

_AC 205_

_Vendredi soir_

A pied se repérer était nettement plus facile, les piétons n'ayant pas de klaxons ils pouvaient stopper pour étudier carte et noms de rues sans trop se faire de soucis.

Ils tournèrent encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes puis découvrirent enfin la rue de l'hôtel et surtout, l'hôtel proprement dit.

Quelques marches d'un autre temps à gravir, une porte à pousser et ils se retrouvèrent dans une minuscule entrée. En face d'eux un escalier en bois recouvert d'une bande de moquette usée et défraîchie. Sur leur gauche une porte ouverte donnant sur la réception et la salle du petit déjeuner qui ne formaient en fait qu'une seule et même pièce.

Derrière le comptoir de bois vernis un homme d'une trentaine d'années, brun, de taille moyenne avec un large sourire qu'il ne perdit pas un seul instant de tout leur séjour.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Les deux arrivants approuvèrent avec un bel ensemble.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à trouver ?

- Un peu. Avoua Heero.

- Vous auriez du téléphoner. Se récria l'homme. Je vous avais dit de téléphoner en cas de problème.

Les deux arrivants préférèrent ne pas faire de commentaire et l'on en resta là.

Ils suivirent l'homme dans l'escalier étroit et il leur ouvrit une porte au premier étage avant de les laisser s'installer.

La chambre était impeccable.

Un lit de deux personnes ni trop grand ni trop petit

Une télévision d'un format correct posée sur un bras métallique au ras du plafond. Qui n'était pas trop haut, fort heureusement.

De jolis rideaux fleuris, un papier peint ni taché ni déchiré. De la moquette sur le sol de la chambre.

Bref, une chambre d'hôtel classique quoi.

Seul point curieux une porte bizarre à droite de celle de la chambre, en lattes de bois curieusement montées.

Duo posa ses affaires n'importe où, retira son manteau qu'il laissa sur le lit et ouvrit l'étrange porte.

Comme il le pensait elle donnait sur la salle de bains.

Un wc, un lavabo et comme le promettait le site internet, une baignoire.

Le sourire de Duo s'altéra considérablement.

Il avait rêvé de bains chauds, longs, confortables.

En solitaire avec un livre et de bonnes choses à grignoter ou à deux, avec calins à volonté.

Mais vu ce qu'il avait sous les yeux il pouvait en faire son deuil.

Il y avait une baignoire oui.

Une baignoire sabot.

Le comble de l'horreur pour lui.

Juste bon à prendre une douche ou à se laver en vitesse.

Il referma la porte avec humeur.

Heero l'interrogea du regard.

- Baignoire sabot. Expliqua sobrement et sombrement Duo.

Cela suffit à éclairer Heero.

Le séjour commençait mal.

- Si nous sortions diner ? proposa t'il pour faire diversion.

La ruse était facile, mais elle fonctionna.

Le regard de Duo s'éclaira.

- Je me change et on y va.

Et Duo entreprit de se dévêtir, rangea ses affaires , en prépara d'autres et fila se laver.

Heero ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se changer, mais Duo le lui exposa tout en procédant à la chose.

- Heero ! On va aller au restaurant ! On doit porter des habits propres !

- Je ne crois pas que ceux que nous portons soient sales, on les a mis ce matin pour la première fois.

- Justement.

- Hn ?

- Heero, on les a portés tout le voyage, on ne peut pas les mettre pour aller au restaurant. Un point c'est tout.

Heero maugréa quelque chose d'indistinct, tout ce que Duo put comprendre fut le mot Quatre.

- Quatre ? répéta t'il interloqué.

Qu'est-ce que Quatre, s'il s'agissait bien de lui, venait faire dans l'histoire.

- Tu passes trop de temps avec lui. Grommela Heero.

- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Pourtant il t'a contaminé.

Duo le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

De quoi diable Heero était il en train de parler.

- Il m'a contaminé ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De cette lubie de se changer pour aller au restaurant.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent plus encore avant de se fermer à demi.

- Bien essayé Yuy, mais ça ne prend pas. Va te laver aussi et change toi.

Heero maugréa encore et alla se laver en trainant les pieds.

Pas qu'il n'aime pas être propre.

Simplement, au vu des efforts de la journée, il ne se pensait pas sale.

Il terminait de prendre une douche rapide dans la si peu commode baignoire sabot quand un cri de désespoir lui parvint de la chambre.

Les réflexes d'antan le propulsèrent hors de la salle de bain.

- Duo ?

Nu, trempé et prêt à en découdre il constata que son compagnon était seul dans la chambre, les cheveux défaits et le visage sinistre.

Heero le fixa avec perplexité.

- Que se passe t'il ?

Duo désigna sa chevelure d'un air sinistre.

- J'ai oublié ma brosse à cheveux. Dit il d'un ton qui aurait convenu à l'annonce d'un décès.

Heero soupira.

Recula dans la salle de bains pour éviter de tremper trop la moquette déjà fortement humidifiée par sa présence.

- Tu n'aurais pas un peigne par hasard ? questionna Duo toujours désespéré.

Heero le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

Duo admit que la question était stupide, au vu de l'éternelle crinière il était clair qu'Heero n'avait pas de peigne.

Laissant Duo se lamenter et se battre avec son problème de cheveux Heero se sécha.

Il se changea avec le même manque flagrant d'enthousiasme qu'il avait mis à se rendre dans la douche.

Duo avait réussi à refaire un semblant de natte qu'il cachait sous une large casquette.

Ce qui ne le ravissait visiblement pas le moins du monde.

S'il avait les cheveux longs et nattés, ce n'était pas pour les cacher.

- Le restaurant attendra, il me faut une brosse. Déclara t'il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contradiction.

Heero se garda bien de dire un mot.

Ils dévalèrent l'escalier en trombe.

Parcoururent les rues piétonnes avec empressement, cherchant un magasin de mode, une pharmacie, n'importe quelle boutique susceptible de leur fournir l'indispensable brosse.

Mais en vain.

Pas une pharmacie qui ait des brosses.

Juste des peignes dont les prix firent bondir Duo.

Ils tournaient depuis près d'une heure lorsqu'Heero assoiffé arrêta Duo et lui désigna une petite épicerie.

- Achetons nous quelque chose à boire.

Duo réalisa qu'il avait soif aussi et le suivit.

Leur choix fait ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse lorsque Duo tomba en arrêt, les yeux rivés sur le mur derrière la dite caisse.

- Des brosses !!!

Le vendeur les regarda bizarrement mais Duo était trop content pour le remarquer et Heero trop soulagé de voir une menace disparaître pour s'en formaliser.

Brosse à cheveux et boissons payées ils marquèrent une pause sur un banc pour se reposer de cette course.

Puis ce fut le retour à l'hôtel.

Duo entreprit de se coiffer en ronronnant presque.

Assis sur le lit Heero le regarda faire.

Il adorait voir son compagnon se brosser.

Lorsque la natte fut refaite Duo l'entraina dehors, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans l'entrée se trouvait celui qui les avait accueillis.

- Vous sortez ?

- Nous allons chercher un restaurant pour diner. Répondit Duo

- Je vous conseille de vous rendre au Jardin. Il est très bien. Tous mes clients y sont allés et ont aimé. En plus il n'est pas cher.

Duo fit un vague signe de tête qui n'engageait à rien.

Non pas qu'il soit méfiant, mais simplement il aimait bien choisir lui-même les restaurants où il mangeait.

Question de feeling.

D'un commun accord ils décidèrent d'ignorer la pizzéria à l'entrée de la rue.

Ils n'étaient pas à Blois pour manger à deux pas de leur hôtel.

Ils étaient jeunes.

En bonne santé.

Marcher pour trouver un restaurant ne leur faisait pas peur.

Ils se mirent donc en route.

Il était encore tôt, les magasins toujours ouverts étaient encore très fréquentés et les rues piétonnes noires de monde.

Duo en repéra un ou deux qui lui plaisaient, étudia avec gourmandise une pâtisserie à la vitrine plus qu'alléchante.

- Gardons la pour demain. Conseilla Heero.

Duo hésita.

Les gâteaux lui faisaient vraiment beaucoup envie.

Devant sa mine déconfite Heero se laissa attendrir.

- Juste un alors, et pas trop gros.

- Promis !

Quelques minutes de queue plus tard ils ressortaient avec une petite boite, deux entremets qu'Heero jugeait hors de prix mais qui faisaient briller les yeux de Duo de plaisir anticipé.

Ils les remontèrent en douce dans la chambre.

Ils n'avaient pas vu d'interdiction formelle de consommer quoi que ce soit de comestible mais mieux valait être discrets tout de même.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent ils retrouvèrent l'homme dans l'entrée.

- Déjà de retour ?

- On ne fait que passer. Sourit Duo.

- Vous avez vu le Jardin ?

- Pas encore. Répondit Heero.

- Surtout allez y ! Je vous assure que vous ne le regretterez pas.

Les deux autres ressortirent vivement.

S'éloignèrent.

- Il commence à me chauffer avec son Jardin. Grogna Duo. Il a des parts dans l'entreprise ou quoi ?

- Possible. Sourit Heero.

Après quelques minutes d'errance dans les rues piétonnes ils marquèrent une pause en bord de Loire.

Duo tint à retourner voir sa précieuse voiture, pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours à la même place et qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé dans les quelques heures où ils l'avaient laissé.

La voiture était au même endroit, comme ils l'avaient laissé.

Duo en fit le tour avec application.

Heero lui prit le bras.

- Tu vois, elle n'a rien, partons.

- On reviendra la voir demain matin ?

- Si tu veux. Soupira Heero qui n'en voyait pas du tout l'utilité.

Mais bon, il n'allait pas contrarier Duo sur ce point.

Visiblement le natté vouait à ce véhicule un attachement excessif.

Enfin… personne n'est parfait comme on dit.

Deux restaurants se trouvaient sur leur route, ils en étudièrent la carte.

Le premier fut rejeté d'office pour ses prix excessifs.

Le second leur plaisait mais il n'était pas ouvert pour le moment.

- On reviendra demain midi. Décréta Duo.

Heero approuva.

Sous l'impulsion de Duo qui, carte de la ville et guide des restaurants en main, avait pris la direction des opérations en main, ils se dirigèrent vers les bords de Loire où, d'après le guide et ses estimations personnelles, se trouvaient plusieurs restaurants valables.

De fait il y avait des restaurants.

Indéniablement, au vu de leurs cartes et de leur décoration ils étaient valables.

Mais…

Oui, il y avait un mais.

Ils étaient fermés.

Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fermés.

Et sans l'ombre d'un horaire ou d'une quelconque explication sur les jours et heures d'ouverture.

Duo les considéra avec contrariété.

Heero avec résignation.

- Partons. Déclara Duo quand il fut clair qu'attendre ne servait à rien.

- Si on allait voir le Jardin ? risqua Heero.

Duo le gratifia d'un regard noir.

Mais ils allèrent voir le Jardin.

Qui était fermé.

Avec un menu qui ne les tenta ni l'un ni l'autre.

- On aurait du s'en douter… gronda Duo à la limite de se transformer en fauve enragé privé de sa pitance.

Jugeant que la situation devenait critique Heero se risqua à faire une proposition.

- On prend de quoi diner chez des traiteurs et on mange dans la chambre ?

Duo prit lui le temps de réfléchir.

Puis accepta.

Ils avaient vu plusieurs traiteurs en parcourant les rues.

Restait à les retrouver.

Ce qui se révéla aussi facile que de trouver l'hôtel.

Mais à force de tourner ils réussirent.

Quelques petites choses sympathiques finirent dans leurs sacs.

Un retour dans l'épicerie leur fournit les boissons et le complément indispensable à la survie d'un Duo contrarié par l'échec de la quête d'un restaurant.

A savoir des chips et des minis saucissons.

Des ustensiles indispensables au repas, couverts en plastique, verres, assiettes en carton.

Puis ce fut le retour à l'hôtel.

Un bref arrêt pour prendre des boissons fraiches.

Tout était paré pour bien finir la journée.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Celine : Cette fois je vous ai fait attendre et j'en suis vraiment navrée. J'espère que tu es encore là pour lire ce chapitre. Merci pour tes encouragements. Et oui, les vacances en Février c'est pas le meilleur moment pour faire du tourisme, mais au moins on est pas trop gêné par la foule._

_JTLAM : J'espère que tes vacances à Blois ont été meilleures que celles-ci. Mais non, la mission n'est pas fichue, il en faut plus pour décourager Duo._

_Commentaire : Encore une partie de la mission Saint Valentin. Je persiste dans mon délire même si la Saint Valentin est loin derrière, je vais bien réussir à le terminer ce texte ! S'il reste des gens qui étaient là depuis le début, je les salue bien bas et je les remercie pour leur constance et leur patience._

* * *

**Mission Saint Valentin**

**Sixième partie**

_La Terre_

_AC 205_

_Samedi matin_

Duo se réveilla tôt.

Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

Mais sitôt qu'il puisse se réveiller il n'était pas le premier.

Heero était déjà éveillé.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- On a passé une sacré soirée hier soir. Ronronna Duo.

Heero laissa un micro sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

Après un repas rapide ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à se consoler de leurs déceptions de la journée de la manière la plus physique et la plus agréable que l'on puisse imaginer faire dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas gêner les autres occupants.

Le lit s'était montré à la hauteur, pas un grincement indésirable et déplaisant pour trahir leur activité pourtant mouvementée.

Ils s'étaient ensuite endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Epuisés, en sueur, mais comblés.

Duo se redressa et s'étira avant de se pencher pour embrasser Heero.

- On se lève, toilette et en route ?

Heero hocha la tête.

Il n'avait rien contre ce programme même si une reprise de celui de la veille au soir n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire.

Mais il connaissait assez Duo et son féroce appétit pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas trop y compter

Il réprima donc son envie de retenir le natté contre lui et de reprendre le corps à corps charnel.

Il laissa Duo passer en premier dans la salle de bains.

Vu le temps que le natté pouvait mettre à se coiffer, il aurait largement le temps de se laver et de s'habiller pendant l'opération démêlage/coiffage des cheveux de Duo.

Il l'entendit s'affairer en sifflotant, ce qui était bon signe.

Duo était d'excellente humeur, la journée serait bonne.

Un assez long moment plus tard ils descendaient l'escalier.

Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil, ils s'esquivèrent sur la pointe des pieds.

Duo tenait à commencer par deux choses primordiales à ses yeux.

Trouver de la nourriture et aller voir sa voiture.

Là encore Heero n'avait rien contre.

Même s'il ne mangeait guère le matin il appréciait de grignoter.

Il accepta donc de bonne grâce l'achat de boissons et de biscuits.

Ils s'installèrent dans un petit square pour un petit déjeuner en plein air.

Puis ils reprirent leur exploration des rues de la ville.

Heero souriait en regardant Duo étudier les différentes vitrines avec des commentaires imagés.

Mais lorsque Duo commença à dériver vers une pâtisserie il se raidit.

- Duo ?

- Vi ?

- Non.

- Mais…

- Cet après midi, pour le gouter, pas avant.

- Mais regarde comme ils sont beaux ! Protesta Duo en fixant les pâtisseries avec des yeux un peu trop brillants.

Heero refusa de se laisser attendrir.

- Ils seront tout aussi beaux cet après midi.

Ceci étant dit Heero entraina fermement son compagnon loin de la vitrine trop tentante.

- On va voir ma voiture alors ! clama Duo.

- D'accord. Soupira Heero.

Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à retrouver la bonne rue, Duo inspecta sa voiture avec application.

S'en écarta rassuré.

- Tu veux bien me tenir mon sac ? Je dois chercher un truc dans la voiture.

Heero tendit la main pour prendre le sac que Duo lui tendait mais ne parvint pas à le saisir.

Le sac s'écrasa donc sur le trottoir avec un bruit sec.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

Heero ramassa vivement le sac.

- Je vais le vérifier, fais ce que tu as à faire.

Duo lui fit confiance et termina sa recherche.

- Tout est OK, on fait quoi ?

- A toi de voir. Répondit simplement Heero qui l'attendait, le sac sur l'épaule.

- On pourrait aller visiter le château. Proposa Duo.

Après tout c'était un des monuments les plus remarquables de la ville et ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire dans l'immédiat.

Heero ne se fit pas prier et ils prirent le chemin du dit château.

Ils devaient commencer à se faire à la ville car ils ne se perdirent pas et se retrouvèrent rapidement sur la vaste esplanade s'étendant devant le vénérable bâtiment.

Une place pour le moment déserte et parcourue d'un vent glacial qui les fit frissonner.

Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel et la neige n'était plus qu'un souvenir mais ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils allaient se les geler s'ils restaient trop longtemps au même endroit.

Bien entendu le château n'était pas encore ouvert et n'ouvrirait pas avant une bonne demie heure.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard, malgré leur envie de visiter les lieux et une résistance certaine aux intempéries acquise depuis leur plus jeune âge ils n'entendaient pas rester plantés là à subir les assauts du vent.

- On bouge ! lança Duo en se dirigeant vers l'escalier le plus proche qui les conduirait vers une rue en contrebas.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il allait mais ce n'était pas important du moment qu'il échappait au vent.

Heero suivit et comprit qu'il n'aurait pas du lorsqu'il vit Duo se diriger vers un portail flanqué d'un panneau de restaurant comprenant un menu.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'un restaurant avec un tel portail était hors de prix.

- Duo…

- Ca va Heero, ils ne vont pas nous faire payer la lecture du menu.

Heero soupira et resta en retrait.

Le menu d'un restaurant où ils ne mettraient pas les pieds ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Il ne devait pas plus convenir au natté si l'on prenait en compte la rapidité dont il fit preuve pour s'en éloigner.

- La vache ! Faut avoir gagné au loto pour manger là. Marmonna Duo en l'entrainant.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? sourit Heero amusé en songeant au décor qu'il avait pu entrevoir à travers la grille, un vrai parc à la française qui ne déparait pas le château tout proche.

La demie heure étant presque passée (et oui, ça prend du temps de lire une carte de restaurant hors de prix et de s'en remettre) ils reprirent le chemin du château.

Cette fois il était ouvert au public.

Raisonnables ils optèrent pour une visite libre bien moins chère et qui avait le double avantage de ne pas les obliger à attendre et de n'avoir pas à devoir supporter un groupe d'inconnus.

Oui, ils n'étaient pas sociables et alors ?

On les pria d'aller poser leurs sacs à dos dans des casiers prévus à cet effet.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Duo prit conscience que le sac d'Heero dégoulinait.

Contrairement aux affirmations de l'ex soldat parfait la chute avait eu des conséquences, une des canettes de soda avait cédé et répandu son contenu à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la fermeture ce fut pour en sortir des biscuits détrempés et immangeables que Duo la mort dans l'âme dut se résoudre à jeter.

Heero s'absorba dans l'essuyage du sac pour éviter les regards noirs que Duo lui adressait, mais il aurait fallu qu'il soit sourd pour échapper aux commentaires peu flatteurs cette fois qui les accompagnaient.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se fut excusé pour la troisième fois et ait promis un passage à la pâtisserie la plus attrayante que Duo consentit à cesser de râler.

La visite les laissa insatisfaits et les rendit nerveux.

C'était certes très beau, les sols, murs et plafonds étaient superbes, les quelques meubles et objets magnifiques, mais c'était si loin de leur propre univers et mode de vie qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à apprécier vraiment. Ils avaient beau faire, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'enthousiasmer vraiment devant des boiseries sculptées, des plafonds parfois surchargés de peintures et des carreaux colorés sur des sols inégaux. Les vitraux et les fenêtres à l'ancienne les laissèrent froids. C'était grand, lumineux mais les imperfections du verre gênaient la vision. Les meubles avaient beau être très beaux il se dégageait des pièces immenses une impression de vide qui les laissaient mal à l'aise. Les nombreuses portes, dérobées ou non, les couloirs étroits, les escaliers tortueux mettaient leurs nerfs d'anciens combattants à rude épreuve. En temps de guerre ils auraient été autant de lieux propices à des embuscades, donc à éviter.

Seule la salle d'arme éveilla chez Duo un certain intérêt.

Le râtelier de lances aux formes diverses le retint de longues minutes.

Il les détailla d'un œil appréciateur.

Il avait toujours aimé les armes blanches et savait les estimer à leur juste valeur.

- Ca aurait plu à Wufei. Sourit il.

Heero ne fit pas de commentaire, mais pour lui rien n'était moins sur, les armes exposées étaient bien loin des armes chinoises.

Il avait de plus en plus hâte d'échapper à ce lieu.

A son grand déplaisir ils n'échappèrent pas au prévisible film sur l'assassinat du duc de Guise qu'ils regardèrent distraitement, ce n'était qu'un meurtre banal pour eux, puis la visite s'acheva dans le magnifique escalier.

Ils retrouvèrent l'esplanade et le vent toujours aussi glacial sans trop de déception.

Heero prit une profonde inspiration, soulagé de se retrouver enfin à l'air libre, loin de tous ces endroits qui mettaient ses nerfs de soldat à rude épreuve.

Il sentit les bras de Duo l'entourer avec douceur.

Son compagnon savait ce qu'il en était pour lui et essayait de le réconforter à sa manière sans souligner la chose.

Heero apprécia le geste et posa les mains sur celles nouées sur son ventre.

Duo avait beau l'enlacer, le retenant tout contre lui, il ne se sentait pas prisonnier ni oppressé comme il s'était senti dans le château.

Il se détendit peu à peu, retrouva le calme et esquissa un sourire.

Ce n'avait pas été une visite inoubliable malgré l'intérêt certain du lieu mais ils avaient passé un bon moment, ils avaient partagé quelque chose et c'était là le principal.

Il se retourna pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres pleines de Duo.

Le baiser lui fut rendu, se prolongea.

Ils se perdirent en lui.

Oubliant tout le reste.

Ils n'étaient plus des enfants soldats entrainés dans la guerre, ils étaient deux amants en vacances et c'était le jour de la Saint Valentin.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient._

_Commentaire : Cette fois encore je vous ai fait attendre et j'en suis vraiment navrée. Mais cette partie est la dernière. S'il reste des gens qui étaient là depuis le début, je les salue bien bas et je les remercie pour leur constance et leur patience._

* * *

**Mission Saint Valentin**

**Septième partie**

_La Terre_

_AC 205_

_Samedi après midi_

Après un repas rapide dans une brasserie qui n'avait d'autre avantage que d'être sur leur route et pas chère, les deux amis regagnèrent leur chambre afin d'y prendre du repos.

C'est du moins ainsi que Heero voyait les choses, mais Duo avait une tout autre vision que lui de la sieste, et à peine Heero eut il refermé la porte de la chambre et tourné la clef dans la serrure qu'il sentait un corps chaud et en forme se presser contre lui.

Deux mains nerveuses se glissèrent dans son habit, lui faisant comprendre que dormir n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour de Duo.

Il se plia à la volonté de son amant sans trop se faire prier, sans même se faire prier en vérité.

Les siestes avec Duo n'étaient pas des plus reposantes, mais il savait les apprécier.

Une fois de plus le natté ne le déçut pas, bien au contraire, Saint Valentin oblige il se montra exceptionnel.

Heero ne fut pas en reste, pour ne pas faillir aux attentes de son compagnon.

Une douche et un peu de sommeil plus tard ils se relevèrent afin d'aller enfin acheter les pâtisseries que convoitait Duo.

Il était près de 16 heures lorsqu'ils atteignirent la boutique.

Un seul coup d'œil à la devanture suffit pour que le regard violet ne s'assombrisse, signe d'un courroux et de problèmes pour Heero.

Il y avait nettement moins de gâteaux et surtout, surtout, il n'y avait plus ceux que Duo avait repéré au matin, ceux qui lui avaient mis l'eau à la bouche.

- Je n'y suis pour rien. tenta d'argumenter Heero.

Le regard violet se fit plus orageux encore.

- Tu... n'as... pas... voulu... que... j'en... achète... ce... matin... tu... es... coupable. articula lentement Duo en séparant avec soin chaque mot, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était vraiment très en colère.

Heero ne pouvait pas protester plus, c'était vrai, il était en tort, il aurait du se douter qu'un jour comme celui ci les pâtisseries partiraient vite et prendre ses précautions.

- Nous allons en trouver d'autres. improvisa t'il.

Il n'en allait pas encore de sa survie, mais c'était limite.

Duo consentit à prendre sur lui, mais le salon de thé où ils finirent ne le combla pas et il en ressortit maussade.

- Bon, d'accord, je te dois un dédommagement, tu peux choisir la prochaine activité. soupira Heero pour le dérider.

La ruse fonctionna, le visage renfrogné du natté s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Je peux choisir ce que je veux ? Vraiment tout ce que je veux ?

Heero hocha la tête, songeant que dans cette ville de moyenne importance il ne courrait aucun risque de se retrouver entraîné dans une activité trop déplaisante.

Il faisait trop froid pour des activités de plein air, et de toute façon, à moins de reprendre la voiture, ce que Duo ne voulait pas faire avant de repartir, ils n'avaient accès à aucun parc d'attraction ou d'activités sportives.

Aucun risque donc.

Un film ou un musée ne serait pas trop dur à supporter.

Il avait compté sans la malice du natté.

Quelques minutes plus tard Duo poussait une porte et les faisait entrer... dans un salon de coiffure !

Lieu honni entre tous par Heero.

Il devait bien l'admettre, ses cheveux commençaient à être un peu longs, mais tout de même !

Il adressa un regard noir à Duo qui lui répondit d'un sourire radieux puis attendit, résigné à subir ce triste sort.

Priant cependant pour qu'on dise à Duo qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour eux.

Le sort ne lui fut pas favorable, ses prières ne furent pas entendues ou ne furent pas prises en compte, il y avait de la place.

Pour retarder le moment fatidique et faire plaisir au natté qui lui appréciait la chose, Heero le laissa passer le premier.

En attendant son tour il regarda son compagnon subir avec délice le shampoing puis la coupe de rafraîchissement.

Puis ce fut son tour.

Il demanda le strict minimum, shampoing rapide et quelques coups de ciseaux pour raccourcir sa chevelure rebelle.

Le coiffeur hocha la tête et n'en fit qu'à son idée.

Alors que Duo n'avait eu droit qu'aux ciseaux Heero lui vit défiler tout un attirail.

Ciseaux, peigne, rasoir... le coiffeur s'en donna à cœur joie et Duo, ce traître, souriait en le regardant se faire malmener.

Et que je te tourne la tête vers la droite, et que je te tourne la tête vers la gauche, et que je te la penche en avant et que je te dis en plus de ne pas bouger !

Lorsqu'enfin on lui indiqua qu'il pouvait se lever Heero jaillit du fauteuil avec empressement.

En deux temps trois mouvements il était dehors.

Enfin libre !

Duo sourit et régla la facture avant de le rejoindre.

Le natté caressa sa joue et effleura sa chevelure nettement plus soignée.

- Tu sais que tu es beau comme ça ? susurra t'il.

Heero fit la moue.

- Seulement quand je sors de chez le coiffeur ? demanda t'il

Duo gloussa et ne répondit pas.

Par contre il l'embrassa, sans se soucier d'éventuels passants que cela pourrait choquer.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, une vieille dame qui passait non loin commenta acidement leur comportement.

Duo se tourna vers elle.

La vieille dame le regarda, détailla sa poitrine indéniablement masculine et détala.

Duo soupira, il y aurait toujours des gens coincés.

Ils se promenèrent jusqu'à vingt heures puis Duo entraîna Heero vers un petit restaurant japonais qu'il avait repéré.

La personne qui vint les accueillir semblait nerveuse et leur indiqua tout de suite qu'il n'y avait pas de table de libre, tout étant déjà réservé, dîner de la Saint Valentin oblige.

Cela ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid, ils n'étaient pas là pour avoir une table, seulement des plats à emporter. Duo avait déjà tout planifié et rassura leur interlocuteur qui, plus détendu, leur remis une carte et les laissa faire leur choix. Une demie heure plus tard, chargés de sacs emplis de victuailles ils reprenaient la route de leur hôtel qui se trouvait à deux pas, ce qui leur permit de manger les plats chauds encore relativement chauds.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la cuisine japonaise. déclara Heero en grignotant une brochette de canard.

- Il y a encore plein de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet. ronronna Duo en se rapprochant pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne demande qu'à apprendre. répondit Heero avant de prolonger le baiser.

La dernière nuit de leur séjour fut courte.

Très courte.

_Fin_


End file.
